interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Thesauro aqua
aqua aqua a / de barba aqua acetose :aqua acetosa aqua al citro aqua al limon aqua al liquiritia aqua al / de ris aqua ammoniac :aqua ammoniaca aqua ammoniacal aqua anoxic :aqua anoxica aqua artesian :aqua artesiana aqua bacteriologicamente pur :aqua bacteriologicamente pura aqua baptismal aqua barytic :aqua barytica aqua benedicte :aqua benedicta aqua boric :aqua borica aqua bulliente aqua calcari :aqua calcaria aqua calcic :aqua calcica aqua camphorate :aqua camphorata aqua catranate :aqua catranata aqua chlorate :aqua chlorata aqua clar :aqua clara aqua condensate :aqua condensata aqua contaminate :aqua contaminata aqua crystallin :aqua crystallina aqua curative :aqua curativa aqua currente aqua de adsorption aqua de banio aqua de baptismo aqua de baryta aqua de calce aqua de caldiera aqua de / del celo aqua de chloro aqua de Colonia aqua de condensation aqua de creosoto aqua de crystallisation :aqua de crystallization aqua de disgelo aqua de ducha aqua de fonte aqua de fossato aqua de fusion aqua de infiltration aqua de inundation aqua de Javelle aqua de lavandula aqua de maceration aqua de / del mar :aqua de / del / de_la mar aqua de nive aqua de odor aqua de pluvia aqua de pumpa aqua de recyclage aqua de rosa(s) aqua de salvia aqua de sapon aqua de tabula aqua de valeriana aqua del dunas :aqua de las dunas aqua del Mosa aqua del Rheno aqua del tappo aqua dismaculatori :aqua dismaculatoria aqua distillate :aqua distillata aqua dulce aqua dur :aqua dura aqua fangose :aqua fangosa aqua ferruginose :aqua ferruginosa aqua fluorate :aqua fluorata aqua fluvial aqua fresc :aqua fresca aqua gasose :aqua gasosa aqua gelide :aqua gelida aqua glaciate :aqua glaciata aqua immobile aqua impur :aqua impura aqua interior aqua interstitial aqua iodate :aqua iodata aqua lacustre aqua limose :aqua limosa aqua limpide :aqua limpida aqua lustral aqua mellate :aqua mellata aqua mercurial aqua meteoric :aqua meteorica aqua mineral aqua morte :aqua morta aqua non potabile! aqua non purificate :aqua non purificata aqua odorose :aqua odorosa aqua pesante aqua phenic :aqua phenica aqua phenolic :aqua phenolica aqua phreatic :aqua phreatica aqua piscose :aqua piscosa aqua pluvial aqua polluite :aqua polluita aqua potabile aqua pro le caffe aqua pro le the aqua pro soldar aqua pur :aqua pura aqua pur non ha gusto :aqua pura non ha gusto aqua regal aqua salate :aqua salata aqua salifere :aqua salifera aqua salmastre :aqua salmastra aqua sancte :aqua sancta aqua saponacee :aqua saponacea aqua saponose :aqua saponosa aqua stagnante aqua subartesian :aqua subartesiana aqua subterranee (irrecovrabile) :aqua subterranea (irrecovrabile) aqua sucrate :aqua sucrata aqua terrose :aqua terrosa aqua thermal aqua turbide :aqua turbida aqua ultra-pur :aqua ultra-pura aqua vive :aqua viva aquabob :aquabob aquacultura aquacultural :aquacultural(es) aquaforte aquafortista aquamarin :aquamarino(s) / aquamarina(s) aquamarina aquanauta aquaplanar aquaplaning [A aquaplano aquar aquar le vino aquarella aquarellar aquarellista aquario aquario de aqua dulce aquario maritime :aquario maritimo aquario tropical aquariologia aquas cloacal :aquas cloacales aquas de cloaca aquas de superficie aquas de un polder aquas del utero aquas interior :aquas interiores aquas interne :aquas internas aquas medicinal :aquas medicinales aqua(s) residuari :aqua(s) residuaria(s) aquas telluric :aquas telluricas aquas territorial :aquas territoriales aquas torrential :aquas torrentiales aqua(s) usate :aqua(s) usata(s) aquatic :aquatico(s) / aquatica(s) aquatile :aquatile(s) aquatinta aquatintista aquavit aqueducto aquee :aqueo(s) / aquea(s) aquicole :aquicolo(s) / aquicola(s) aquicultura aquicultura de aqua dulce aquiero aquiero de strata aquiero stratal aquifere :aquifero(s) / aquifera(s) aquifoliaceas aquifolio aquila aquila audace aquila bicephale :aquila bicephala aquila bicipite aquila cristate :aquila cristata aquila de Bonelli aquila de mar aquila imperial aquila marin :aquila marina aquila piscator :aquila piscatrice aquila regal aquila royal aquilegia aquilin :aquilino(s) / aquilina(s) aquilon Aquisgrano aquose :aquoso(s) / aquosa(s) aquositate aquositate de un fructo ar :ar hundredth part of a hectare ara arabe :arabe(s) / arabo(s) / araba(s) arabesc :arabesco(s) / arabesca(s) arabescar arabesco arabescos capriciose :arabescos capriciosos Arabia Arabia Saudi Arabia Saudita arabic :arabico(s) / arabica(s) arabidopsis arabile :arabile(s) arabis :arabis arabis arenose :arabis arenosa arabis hirsute :arabis hirsuta arabis sagittate :arabis sagittata arabisar :arabizar arabisar Espania Meridional :arabizar Espania Meridional arabisation :arabization arabismo arabista arabitate araboamerican :araboamericano(s) / araboamericana(s) araboislamic :araboislamico(s) / araboislamica(s) arabophone :arabophono(s) / arabophona(s) araceas arachide :arachide [le arachidic :arachidico(s) / arachidica(s) arachnoide :arachnoide(s) adj arachnoido arachnologia aractic :aractico(s) / aractica(s) Aragon aragonese :aragonese(s) / aragonesa(s) aragonite arak :arak [le aralia araliaceas aramaic :aramaico(s) / aramaica(s) aramaico arameo aranea aranea cruciate :aranea cruciata aranea de mar aranea diademate :aranea diademata aranea domestic :aranea domestica aranea fumigate :aranea fumigata aranea marin :aranea marina aranea rubie :aranea rubia aranea venenose :aranea venenosa aranifere :aranifero(s) / aranifera(s) arar arar un campo aration histologic :aration histologica aration lacunose :aration lacunosa aration mercurial arator aratori :aratorio(s) / aratoria(s) aratro aratro a nive aratura araucaria araucaria excelse :araucaria excelsa araucariaceas arbitrabile :arbitrabile(s) arbitrage arbitrage de interesse arbitral :arbitral(es) arbitramento arbitrar arbitrar un controversia :arbitrar una controversia arbitrar un litigio arbitrar un match de football arbitrar un partita :arbitrar una partita arbitrari :arbitrario(s) / arbitraria(s) arbitrarietate arbitration arbitrator arbitrator del governamento arbitrio arbitro arbore :arbore [le / la arbore a / de cammas arbore a cauchu arbore a folios caduc :arbore a folios caducos arbore a manivella arbore a manivella bifurcate :arbore a manivella bifurcata arbore a spalier arbore cave :arbore cavo / cava arbore centenari :arbore centenario / centenaria arbore de disembracage arbore de fronda arbore de incenso arbore de maio arbore de Natal arbore de transmission arbore de umbra arbore del ben e del mal :arbore del ben e / et del mal arbore del generator arbore del helice :arbore del / de_la helice arbore del libertate :arbore de la libertate arbore del scientia del ben e del mal :arbore de la scientia del ben e / et del mal arbore del vita :arbore de la vita arbore foliacee :arbore foliaceo / foliacea arbore frondifere :arbore frondifero / frondifera arbore fructal arbore fructifere :arbore fructifero / fructifera arbore genealogic :arbore genealogico / genealogica arbore gigante arbore gigantesc :arbore gigantesco / gigantesca arbore gummifere :arbore gummifero / gummifera arbore gummose :arbore gummoso / gummosa arbore infructuose :arbore infructuoso / infructuosa arbore intermedie :arbore intermedio / intermedia arbore malade :arbore malado / malada arbore motor :arbore motor / motrice arbore nano :arbore nano / nana arbore nude :arbore nudo / nuda arbore peripheric :arbore peripherico / peripherica arbore phylogenetic :arbore phylogenetica / phylogenetica arbore propulsori :arbore propulsorio / propulsoria arbore pyramidal arbore que fructifica tardivemente :arbore que fructifica tardivamente arbore resinose :arbore resinoso / resinosa arbore spinose :arbore spinoso / spinosa arbore topiari :arbore topiario / topiaria arboree :arboreo(s) / arborea(s) arbores disponite in quincunce :arbores disponitos / disponitas in quincunce arbores millenari :arbores millenarios / millenarias arbores que da umbra :arbores que dan umbra arborescente :arborescente(s) arborescentia arborescer arboreto arboretto arboricole :arboricolo(s) / arboricola(s) arboricultor arboricultura arboricultural :arboricultural(es) arboriculturista arborisar :arborizar arborisate :arborizato(s) / arborizata(s) arborisation :arborization arborista arbusteto arbustive :arbustivo(s) / arbustiva(s) arbusto arbusto de berberis arbusto de caffe arbusto de coton arbusto de jasmin arbusto de rhododendro arbusto de salvia arbusto ornamental arbusto spinose :arbusto spinoso arca Arca de Alliantia arca de Noe arcada arcada crural arcada de / del palato arcada del supercilio arcada dentari :arcada dentaria arcada orbitari :arcada orbitaria arcada de un aqueducto arcadas del rue de Rivoli :arcadas de la rue de Rivoli Arcadia arcadian :arcadiano(s) / arcadiana(s) arcan :arcano(s) / arcana(s) arcaniflor :arcaniflor(es) arcano arcano del scientia :arcano de la scientia arcanos del politica :arcanos de la politica arcar arcar un pecia de ferro :arcar una pecia de ferro arcate :arcato(s) / arcata(s) arcella archaic :archaico(s) / archaica(s) archaicitate archaicitate de un tradition :archaicitate de una tradition archaisante :archaizante(s) archaisar :archaizar archaisation :archaization archaismo archaista archaistic :archaistico(s) / archaistica(s) archangelic :archangelico(s) / archangelica(s) archangelo archeologia archeologia egyptian :archeologia egyptiana archeologia grec :archeologia greca archeologia medieval archeologia oriental archeologia prehistoric :archeologia prehistorica archeologia submarin :archeologia submarina archeologic :archeologico(s) / archeologica(s) archeologista archeologo archeomagnetismo archeopterix archeozoico archero archetto archetypic :archetypico(s) / archetypica(s) archetypo archiblasto archicancellero archidiacono archidiocese = archidiocesis archiduce archiducal :archiducal(es) archiducato archiduchessa archiepiscopal :archiepiscopal(es) archiepiscopato archiepiscopo archimandrita :archimandrita [le Archimedes archimedian :archimediano(s) / archimediana(s) archipelago archipelago indonesian :archipelago indonesiano archiphonema archipresbyteral :archipresbyteral(es) archipresbytero architecto architecto baroc :architecto baroco architecto de jardines architecto municipal architecto naval architecto paisagista architectonic :architectonico(s) / architectonica(s) architectonica architectura architectura baroc :architectura baroca architectura carolingian :architectura carolingiana architectura cisterciense architectura con briccas architectura de jardines architectura del paisage architectura del Renascentia :architectura de la Renascentia architectura functional architectura gothic :architectura gothica architectura grec :architectura greca architectura hydraulic :architectura hydraulica architectura inca architectura industrial architectura inspirate del antiquitate :architectura inspirata de la antiquitate architectura naval architectura neoclassic :architectura neoclassica architectura rococo architectura sever :architectura severa architectura urban :architectura urbana architectural :architectural(es) architrave = architrabe archival :archival(es) archivamento archivar archivar un documento archivista archivista del interprisa :archivista de la interprisa archivista statal archivistic :archivistico(s) / archivistica(s) archivistica archivo archivo cinematographic :archivo cinematographico archivo de duplicatos archivo de sonos archivo del interprisa :archivo de la interprisa archivo del stato archivo familiar archivo monachal archivo monastic :archivo monastico archivo municipal archivo national archivo notarial archivo parochial archivo personal archivo statal archivolta archontato archonte arcion arco arco alveolar arco aortic :arco aortico arco branchial arco costal arco de circulo arco de contacto arco de discarga arco de honor arco de suspension arco de tension arco de triumpho arco del celo arco diurne :arco diurno arco elliptic :arco elliptico arco graduate :arco graduato arco luminose :arco luminoso arco mandibular arco neural arco ogival arco pubic :arco pubico arco reflexe :arco reflexo arco ronde :arco rondo arco rotunde :arco rotundo arco segmental arco triumphal arco vertebral arco voltaic :arco voltaico arco zygomatic :arco zygomatico arcoballista arcoballistero arcosolio arctic :arctico(s) / arctica(s) arctio arctotaphylos Arcturo Ardennas ardennese :ardennese(s) / ardennesa(s) ardente :ardente(s) ardeola ardeola ralloide arder arder como un torcha :arder como una torcha arder sin flamma ardesia ardesia a quadros ardesia a scriber ardesiera ardesiero ardesiose :ardesioso(s) / ardesiosa(s) ardimento ardite :ardito(s) / ardita(s) ardite per le sol :[ardito(s) / ardita(s) per le sol arditura arditura de secunde grado :arditura de secundo grado arditura del sol ardor ardor del passion :ardor de la passion ardor del sol ardor juvenil ardor patriotic :ardor patriotico ardor poetic :ardor poetico ardorose :ardoroso(s) / ardorosa(s) ardue :arduo(s) / ardua(s) arduitate area area agricole :area agricola area anticyclonal area cyclonal area cyclonic :area cyclonica area de alte pression :area de alta pression area de basse pression :area de bassa pression area de civilisation :area de civilization area de commercio area de construction area de patinage (artificial) area de penalitate area de penalty area de visibilitate area de vision area del disastro area del libra sterling :area de la libra sterling area depressionari :area depressionaria area industrial area irrigabile area submergite :area submergita area urban :area urbana area visual areca areic :areico(s) / areica(s) areligiose :areligioso(s) / areligiosa(s) arena arena abrasive :arena abrasiva arena argentifere :arena argentifera arena aurifere :arena aurifera arena bituminose :arena bituminosa arena de mar arena de mundar arena de nettar arena de riviera arena del circo arena del mar :arena del / de_la mar arena diamantifere :arena diamantifera arena ferruginose :arena ferruginosa arena fin :arena fina arena fluvial arena mobile arena movente arena quarzose :arena quarzosa arena titanifere :arena titanifera arenacee :arenaceo(s) / arenacea(s) arenamento arenar (se) arenari :arenario(s) / arenaria(s) arenaria arenario arenavirus arenero arenicola arenicola marin :arenicola marina arenicole :arenicolo(s) / arenicola(s) arenifere :arenifero(s) / arenifera(s) areniforme :areniforme(s) arenose :arenoso(s) / arenosa(s) arenositate areola areolar :areolar(es) adj areometria areometro areopagita :areopagita areopagitic :areopagitico(s) / areopagitica(s) Areopago areostilo Ares argentano argentano in folios argentano laminate :argentano laminato argentar argentate :argentato(s) / argentata(s) argentation argentator argentatura argentee :argenteo(s) / argentea(s) argenteria argenteria de tabula argenteria sacrate :argenteria sacrata argentero argentic :argentico(s) / argentica(s) argentifere :argentifero(s) / argentifera(s) argentin :argentino(s) / argentina(s) Argentina argentina argentino argentite argento argento colloidal argento de cuppella argento fin :argento fino argento fulminante argento in barras argento in laminas argento mussive :argento mussivo argento niellate :argento niellato argento pur :argento puro argento vive :argento vivo argentose :argentoso(s) / argentosa(s) argilla argilla blanc :argilla blanca argilla calcari :argilla calcaria argilla de potteria argilla fluvial argilla grasse :argilla grassa argilla lateritic :argilla lateritica argilla legier :argilla legiera argilla magre :argilla magra argilla marin :argilla marina argilla marnose :argilla marnosa argilla plastic :argilla plastica argilla pro tegulas argilla refractari :argilla refractaria argilla schistose :argilla schistosa argilla smectic :argilla smectica argillacee :argillaceo(s) / argillacea(s) argillose :argilloso(s) / argillosa(s) arginase arginina Argo argon Argonauta argonautic :argonautico(s) / argonautica(s) argot [F argotic :argotico(s) / argotica(s) argotismo arguer arguibile argumentabile argumentar argumentar contra un adversario argumentar deductivemente :argumentar deductivamente argumentar illativemente :argumentar illativamente argumentar in favor de un these :argumentar in favor de una these argumentation argumentation concludente argumentation defectuose :argumentation defectuosa argumentation logic :argumentation logica argumentation stringente argumentation vulnerabile argumentative :argumentativo(s) / argumentativa(s) argumentator argumento argumento ad hominem argumento affective :argumento affectivo argumento captiose :argumento captioso argumento confutabile argumento consistente argumento contraproducente argumento contraproductive :argumento contraproductivo argumento contrari :argumento contrario argumento cornute :argumento cornuto argumento de peso argumento decisive :argumento decisivo argumento demonstrative :argumento demonstrativo argumento invincibile argumento juridic :argumento juridico argumento opposite :argumento opposito argumento pauco / poco solide :argumento pauco / poco solido argumento peremptori :argumento peremptorio argumento ponderose :argumento ponderoso argumento probante argumento refutabile argumento solide :argumento solido argumento speciose :argumento specioso argumentos antithetic :argumentos antitheticos argumentos derisori :argumentos derisorios argumentos fallace :argumentos fallaces argumentos inconfutabile :argumentos inconfutabiles argumentos incontrovertibile :argumentos incontrovertibiles argumentos inoppugnabile :argumentos inoppugnabiles argumentos irrisori :argumentos irrisorios argumentos sophistic :argumentos sophisticos argumentos spurie :argumentos spurios argumentos valide :argumentos validos argus = argos argute :arguto(s) / arguta(s) argutia argutiar argyranthe :argyranthe(s) argyric :argyrico(s) / argyrica(s) argyrismo argyrite argyrocarpe :argyrocarpo(s) / artyrocarpa(s) argyroneta argyrophylle :argyrophyllo(s) / argyrophylla(s) arhythmia arhythmic :arhythmico(s) / arhythmica(s) aria aria de bravura aria de concerto Ariadna arian :ariano(s) / ariana(s) arianisar :arianizar arianismo ariano aride :arido(s) / arida(s) aridicola aridicole :aridicolo(s) / aridicola(s) ariditate Aries Ariete arietanive arietar arietar le muros del citate assediate :arietar los muros de la citate assediata arietari :arietario(s) / arietaria(s) arietation ariete ariete hydraulic :ariete hydraulico arietta arillate :arillato(s) / arillata(s) arillo arion arion fusc :arion fusco arioso arisar :arizar arisar un vela :arizar una vela arista aristifolie :aristifolio(s) / aristifolia(s) aristocrate :aristocrate / la aristocratia aristocratia del sentimentos :aristocratia de los sentimentos aristocratic :aristocratico(s) / aristocratica(s) aristocraticitate aristolochia aristolochiaceas aristolochiacee :aristolochiaceo(s) / aristolochiacea(s) Aristotele aristoteliano aristotelic :aristotelico(s) / aristotelica(s) aristotelismo arithmetic :arithmetico(s) / arithmetica(s) arithmetica arithmetica commercial arithmetica mercantil arithmetico arithmetisation :arithmetization arithmographo arithmogripho arithmologia arithmomantia arithmometro Arlequin arlequin arlequinada arma arma a curte portata :arma a curta portata arma a / de foco arma a / de foco portative :arma a / de foco portativa arma a / de percussion arma a puncta arma antipersonal arma antisatellite arma antitank arma atomic :arma atomica arma atomic tactic :arma atomica tactica arma automatic :arma automatica arma blanc :arma blanca arma chimic :arma chimica arma de attacco arma de bordo arma de chassa arma de defensa arma de destruction arma de dissuasion arma de mano arma de offensiva arma de subjecto arma defensive arma guerrier :arma guerriera arma homicida arma legier :arma legiera arma missile arma nuclear arma nuclear tactic :arma nuclear tactica arma offensive :arma offensiva arma rocchetta arma semiautomatic :arma semiautomatica arma spatial armada Armada Invincibile armadillo armageddon armamentario armamento armamento atomic :armamento atomico armamento conventional armamento del avion armamento nuclear armar armar beton armar se con / de un pistola :armar se con / de una pistola armar se patientia armar un persona cavallero :armar una persona cavallero armario armario a incastrar armario a speculo armario de bureau armario de catalogo armario de discos armario de dossiers armario de instrumentos armario de joculos armario de libros armario de officio armario de pariete armario del medicinas :armario de las medicinas armario frigorific :armario frigorifico armario incastrate :armario incastrato armario mural armario paramuscas armario profunde :armario profundo armario secrete :armario secreto armario vitrate :armario vitrato armas atomic, chimic e bacteriologic :armas atomicas, chimicas e / et bacteriologicas armas biologic :armas biologicas armas conventional :armas conventionales armas de guerra armas defensive :armas defensivas armas legier :armas legieras armas moderne :armas modernas armas pesante :armas pesantes armas prohibite :armas prohibitas armas strategic :armas strategicas armas tabu armas thermonuclear :armas thermonucleares armate :armato(s) / armata(s) armate (usque) al dentes :[armato(s) / armata(s) (usque) a los dentes armate de un arco e de sagittas :/ armata(s) de un arco e / et de sagittas armator armatori :armatorio(s) / armatoria(s) armatorial :armatorial(es) armatura armatura de cavallo armatura de lattes armatura de trabes / traves armatura de un magnete armatura del tecto :armatura del tecto armea armea active :armea activa armea aeree :armea aerea armea auxiliar armea celeste armea cobelligerente armea de beduines armea de cavalleros armea de disimbarcation armea de invasion armea de liberation armea de mar armea de mercenarios armea de mestiero armea de occupation armea de rebellos Armea de Salvation Armea del Salute :Armea de la Salute armea de succurso armea(s) de terra armea de voluntarios armea expeditionari :armea expeditionaria armea federal armea forte armea inimic :armea inimica armea invincibile armea mercenari :armea mercenaria armea pedestre armea permanente armea potente armea professional armea regular Armea Rubie :Armea Rubia armea sudista armea terrestre armea victoriose :armea victoriosa Armenia armeniaca armenie :armenio(s) / armenia(s) armenio armeria armeria alpin :armeria alpina armero armilla armillar :armillar(es) armillaria armillaria de melle armillaria mellate :armillaria mellata armillario arminiano armipotente :armipotente(s) armistitial :armistitial(es) armistitio armoracia armorial :armorial(es) Armorica armorican :armoricano(s) / armoricana(s) ARN: Acido Ribonucleic :ARN: Acido Ribonucleico arnebia arnica arnoseris aro aro blanc :aro blanco aro italic :aro italico aro maculate :aro maculato aroma (flor) :aroma aroma (perfumo) :aroma [le aroma de butyro aroma de / del caffe aroma de flores aroma de jasmin aroma de / del pinos :aroma de / de_los pinos aroma de rosas aroma de tabaco aroma de thymo aroma de vino aroma dulce aromate :aromate [le aromatic :aromatico(s) / aromatica(s) aromaticitate aromatisante :aromatizante(s) aromatisar :aromatizar aromatisar un bibita :aromatizar una bibita aromatisate :aromatizato(s) / aromatizata(s) aromatisation :aromatization aromatisation de un bibita :aromatization de una bibita aromorphose = aromorphosis aronia arpeggiar {dj} arpeggio [I arpenta arquebuse arquebusero arrangiamento {j} arrangiamento alphabetic :arrangiamento alphabetico arrangiamento amicabile arrangiamento clar :arrangiamento claro arrangiamento collusori :arrangiamento collusorio arrangiamento de flores arrangiamento floral arrangiamento floral de Natal arrangiamento musical arrangiamento theatral arrangiar {j} arrangiar flores in un vaso arrangiar papiros arrangiar se arrangiar un camera :arrangiar una camera arrangiar un pecia de theatro :arrangiar una pecia de theatro arrangiar un viage arrangiate in forma tabular :/ arrangiata(s) in forma tabular arrangiate in forma tabulate :/ arrangiata(s) in forma tabulata arrangiator {j} arrentabile :arrentabile(s) arrentamento arrentamento arretrate :arrentamento arretrato arrentamento non pagate :arrentamento non pagato arrentar arrentar un terreno arrentator arrestar arrestar de leger arrestar le avantiamento arrestar le circulation :arrestar la circulation arrestar le hemorrhagia :arrestar la hemorrhagia arrestar le motor arrestar le traffico arrestar se arrestar su auto / automobile arrestar su horologio arrestar un criminal arrestar un exopero arrestar un suspecto arrestation arrestation provisori :arrestation provisoria arresto arresto brusc :arresto brusco arresto cardiac :arresto cardiaco arresto de molino arresto de un fusil arresto de un motor arresto del corde arresto del hostilitates :arresto de las hostilitates arresto del labor arresto del pulso arresto del travalio arresto domiciliari :arresto domiciliario arresto facultative :arresto facultativo arresto fortiate :arresto fortiato arresto in le crescentia :arresto in la crescentia arresto in massa arretramento arretrar arretrar le horologio arretrar se arretrate :arretrato(s) / arretrata(s) arretrato arretrato de location arrha arrhenathero arrivar arrivar a casa arrivar a un accordo arrivar a un certe etate :arrivar a una certa etate arrivar al apice arrivar al conclusion :arrivar a la conclusion arrivar al essential arrivar currente :arrivar currendo arrivar in retardo arrivar opportunmente :arrivar opportunamente arrivar plen de apprehension :arrivar pleno de apprehension arrivar super un rate :arrivar super una rate arrivata arrivata del traino arrivismo arrivista arrogante :arrogante(s) arrogantia arrogantia del poter arrogar arrogar se arrogar se un derecto arrogation arrotundamento arrotundar arrotundar le angulos :arrotundar los angulos arrugar arrugar le fronte arrugar le supercilios :arrugar los supercilios arsenal arsenato arsenato de plumbo arsenic :arsenico(s) / arsenica(s) arsenical :arsenical(es) arsenico arsenicophago arseniophosphato arseniose :arsenioso(s) / arseniosa(s) arseniosulfato arsenito arsenium arsina arte :arte / le arte a these arte abstracte :arte abstracta / abstracto arte antique :arte antiqua / antiquo arte arabe :arte arabe / araba / arabo arte archaic :arte archaica / archaico arte artisanal arte baroc :arte baroca / baroco arte celtic :arte celtica / celtico arte ceramic :arte ceramica / ceramico arte chalcographic :arte chalcographica / calcographico arte choreographic :arte choreographica / choreographico arte cinematographic :arte cinematographica / cinematographico arte conceptual arte cretese :arte cretese / cretesa arte cubista arte cubistic :arte cubistica / cubistico arte culinari :arte culinaria / culinario arte de amar arte de cocinar arte de composition floral arte de construer arte de facer rimas arte de governar arte de / del guerra :arte de / de_la guerra arte de magia arte de scriber arte de texer arte de these arte de traducer arte de translatar arte de viver arte decadente arte decorative :arte decorativa / decorativo arte degenerate :arte degenerata / degenerato arte del aurifice arte del broderia :arte de la broderia arte del canto arte del cocina :arte de la cocina arte del dansa :arte de la dansa arte del description :arte de la description arte del designo arte del fresco arte del lut arte del medievo arte del pictura :arte de la pictura arte del prestidigitator arte del xylographia :arte de la xylographia arte dramatic :arte dramatica / dramatico arte egyptian :arte egyptiana / egyptiano arte epistolari :arte epistolaria / epistolario arte eristic :arte eristica / eristico arte erotic :arte erotica / erotico arte figurative :arte figurativa / figurativo arte futurista arte glyptic :arte glyptica / glyptico arte grecoroman :arte grecoromana / grecoromano arte hellenistic :arte hellenistica / hellenistico arte heraldic :arte heraldica / heraldico arte hermeneutic :arte hermeneutica / hermeneutico arte iconic :arte iconica / iconico arte inimitabile arte magic :arte magica / magico arte mechanic :arte mechanica / mechanico arte mexican :arte mexicana / mexicano arte militar arte minimal arte monumental arte mosan :arte mosana / mosano arte mozarabe arte mozarabic :arte mozarabica / mozarabico arte musulman :arte musulmana / musulmano arte naive arte narrative :arte narrativa / narrativo arte natatori :arte natatoria / natatorio arte nautic :arte nautica / nautico arte non-figurative :arte non-figurativa / non-figurativo arte numismatic :arte numismatica / numismatico arte obsidional arte oratori :arte oratoria / oratorio arte ornamental arte paleochristian :arte paleochristiana / paleochristiano arte pantomimic :arte pantomimica / pantomimico arte pictural arte plastic :arte plastica / plastico arte poetic :arte poetica / poetico arte pop arte popular arte precolumbian :arte precolumbiana / precolumbiano arte primitive :arte primitiva / primitivo arte psychedelic :arte psychedelica / psychedelico arte pyrotechnic :arte pyrotechnica / pyrotechnico arte religiose :arte religiosa / religioso arte rupestre arte saracen :arte saracena / saraceno arte saracenic :arte saracenica / saracenico arte scenic :arte scenica / scenico arte sculptural arte static :arte statica / statico arte statuari :arte statuaria / statuario arte sumerian :arte sumeriana / sumeriano arte theatral arte topiari :arte topiaria / topiario arte venatori :arte venatoria / venatorio arte xylographic :arte xylographica / xylographico artefacto artemisia artemisia campestre artemisia maritime :artemisia maritima arteria arteria abdominal arteria brachial / bracial arteria cardiac :arteria cardiaca arteria cerebral arteria cervical arteria collateral arteria coronari :arteria coronaria arteria crural arteria cutanee :arteria cutanea arteria de / del circulation :arteria de / de_la circulation arteria de / del traffico arteria del collo arteria dorsal arteria epigastric :arteria epigastrica arteria femoral arteria frontal arteria gastric :arteria gastrica arteria guttural arteria hepatic :arteria hepatica arteria humeral arteria jugular arteria lingual arteria maxillar arteria mesenteric :arteria mesenterica arteria nasal arteria ophthalmic :arteria ophthalmica arteria pelvic :arteria pelvica arteria peroneal arteria peronee :arteria peronea arteria profunde :arteria profunda arteria pulmonar arteria radial arteria renal arteria sciatic :arteria sciatica arteria spermatic :arteria spermatica arteria splenic :arteria splenica arteria subclavie :arteria subclavia arteria sural arteria tracheal arteria vertebral arteria vesical arterial :arterial(es) arterialisar :arterializar arterialisation :arterialization arterias bronchial :arterias bronchiales arteriogramma arteriographia arteriola arteriologia arteriopathia arteriosclerose = arteriosclerosis arteriosclerotic :arteriosclerotico(s) / arteriosclerotica(s) arteriosclerotico arteriose :arterioso(s) / arteriosa(s) arteriotomia arteritic :arteritico(s) / arteritica(s) arteritis artes applicate :artes applicatas / applicatos artes diabolic :artes diabolicas / diabolicos artes figurative :artes figurativas / figurativos artes graphic :artes graphicas / graphicos artes industrial :artes industriales artes liberal :artes liberales artes martial :artes martiales artes plastic :artes plasticas / plasticos Artesia artesian :artesiano(s) / artesiana(s) arthralgia arthritic :arthritico(s) / arthritica(s) arthritico arthritis arthritis acute o chronic :arthritis acuta aut chronica arthritis deformante arthritis del hanca :arthritis de la hanca arthritis nodose :arthritis nodosa arthritis rheumatic :arthritis rheumatica arthritismo arthrographia arthrologia arthropathia arthroplastica arthroplastica del hanca con prothese total :arthroplastica de la hanca con prothese total arthropode :arthropode(s) / arthropodo(s) / arthropoda(s) arthropodo arthroscopia arthroscopio arthrotomia arthtrose = arthtrosis artichoc :artichoc [le / la articitate articulabile :articulabile(s) articular :articular(es) adj articular :articular vb articulate :articulato(s) / articulata(s) articulation articulation cardanic :articulation cardanica articulation coxofemoral articulation de cardan articulation del carpo articulation del collo articulation del digito articulation del gamba :articulation de la gamba articulation del geniculo / genu articulation del hanca :articulation de la hanca articulation del humero articulation del pollice articulation del spatula :articulation de la spatula articulation ginglymoide articulation intervertebral articulation palatal articulation prepalatal articulation scapulohumeral articulation spheric :articulation spherica articulation talocrural articulation temporomaxillar articulationes de un casco articulatori :articulatorio(s) / articulatoria(s) articulista articulo articulo a jectar articulo commerciabile articulo commercial articulo currente articulo de cauchu articulo de commercio articulo de confection articulo de consumo articulo de consumption articulo de exportation articulo de fabrica articulo de fundo articulo de grande consumo articulo de importation articulo de jornal articulo de liquidation articulo de luxo articulo de moda articulo de multe demanda :articulo de multa demanda articulo de revista articulo de saison articulo de serie articulo de sport articulo de testa articulo de testa de un jornal articulo de toilette articulo de uso domestic :articulo de uso domestico articulo definite :articulo definito articulo del constitution :articulo de la constitution articulo del humero articulo determinate :articulo determinato articulo diffamatori :articulo diffamatorio articulo elogiose :articulo elogioso articulo indefinite :articulo indefinito articulo indeterminate :articulo indeterminato articulo jectabile articulo neutre :articulo neutro articulo obsolete :articulo obsoleto articulo partitive :articulo partitivo articulo per articulo articulo porno articulo principal articulo redactional articulo seditiose :articulo seditioso articulo servibile articulo sportive :articulo sportivo articulo suppletive :articulo suppletivo articulo utilisabile :articulo utilizabile articulos additional :articulos additionales articulos classificate secundo mesura e color :articulos classificatos secundo mesura e / et color articulos complementari :articulos complementarios articulos de alimentation articulos de banio articulos de brosseria articulos de bureau articulos de canna articulos de cellulosa articulos de corio articulos de designo articulos de ferro articulos de gumma articulos de latta articulos de luxo articulos de marca articulos de / in metallo articulos de Natal articulos de officio articulos de phantasia articulos de prime necessitate :articulos de prima necessitate articulos de secunde mano :articulos de secunda mano articulos de tricot articulos pornographic :articulos pornographicos articulos pro fumatores articulos sanitari :articulos sanitarios artifice :artifice [le / la artificial :artificial(es) artificialisar :artificializar artificialitate artificio artificio de calculo artificio de stilo artificiose :artificioso(s) / artificiosa(s) artificiositate artillar :artillar vb artilleria artilleria antiaeree :artilleria antiaerea artilleria campal artilleria costari :artilleria costaria artilleria de assedio artilleria de campania artilleria de longe portata :artilleria de longa portata artilleria de reserva artilleria legier :artilleria legiera artilleria naval artilleria pesante :artilleria pesante artillerista artillero artimon :artimon [le artiodactyle :artiodactylo(s) / artiodactyla(s) artiodactylos artisanal :artisanal(es) artisaneria artisano artista artista ambulante artista baroc :artista baroco / baroca artista capillar artista cinematographic :artista cinematographico / cinematographica artista complete :artista completo / completa artista con inspiration artista conceptual artista creative :artista creativo / creativa artista creator :artista creator / creatrice artista de cabaret artista de circo artista de music hall artista de revistas artista de stratas artista de varietates artista del secunde categoria :artista de la secunda categoria artista dramatic :artista dramatico / dramatica artista equestre artista graphic :artista graphico / graphica artista illustre artista in herba artista independente artista inimitabile artista inspirate :artista inspirato / inspirata artista multo dotate :artista multo dotato / dotata artista nate :artista nato / nata artista original artista plastic :artista plastico / plastica artista pop artista stratal artistic :artistico(s) / artistica(s) artocarpo arunco arvense :arvense(s) Arya aryan :aryano(s) / aryana(s) aryano arytenoide :arytenoide sub, adj asafetida asaro asbesto asbesto cemento asbesto de platino asbestose = asbestosis ascalonia ascaride :ascaride [la ascaridiose = ascaridiosis ascendente :ascendente(s) ascendentia ascendentia de latere paterne :ascendentia de latere paterno ascendentia maternal ascendentia paternal ascendentia thermal ascendentia thermic :ascendentia thermica ascender ascender al celo ascender al prime division :ascender a la prima division ascender al throno ascender in rango ascendibile :ascendibile(s) Ascension ascension ascension al atmosphera :ascension a la atmosphera ascension capillar ascension de (un) ballon ascension de un montania :ascension de una montania ascension recte :ascension recta ascensional :ascensional(es) ascensionista ascensor ascensor de / pro mercantias ascensor de mina ascensor de perron ascensor electric :ascensor electrico ascensor pro personas ascensorista ascese :ascese [la asceta :asceta [le / la ascetic :ascetico(s) / ascetica(s) ascetica ascetismo ascidia asclepiadaceas Asclepiades asclepiades tuberose :asclepiades tuberosos Asclepio asco ascolta ascoltabile :ascoltabile(s) ascoltamento ascoltar ascoltar attentivemente :ascoltar attentivamente ascoltar (con) le bucca aperte :ascoltar (con) la bucca aperta ascoltar distractemente :ascoltar distractamente ascoltar le duo partes :ascoltar las duas partes ascoltar le testes :ascoltar las / los testes ascoltar un concerto ascoltar un orator ascoltator ascoltator attentive :ascoltator attentivo ascoltator benevole :ascoltator benevolo ascoltator de radio ascomyceto ascophyllo ascophyllo nodose :ascophyllo nodoso ascorbic :ascorbico(s) / ascorbica(s) ascriber ascriber poteres supernatural a un persona :ascriber poteres supernaturales a una persona ascribibile :ascribibile(s) ascription asdic (SONAR) :asdic [le aseismic :aseismico(s) / aseismica(s) aseitate asello asello aquatic :asello aquatico asemantic :asemantico(s) / asemantica(s) asemanticitate asepsis aseptic :aseptico(s) / aseptica(s) aseptico aseptisar :aseptizar aseptisar un plaga :aseptizar una plaga aseptisation :aseptization asexual :asexual(es) asexualitate asexuate :asexuato(s) / asexuata(s) Asia Asia Central Asia Meridional Asia Minor Asia Oriental asiatic :asiatico(s) / asiatica(s) asiatico asineria asinero asinin :asinino(s) / asinina(s) asinitate asino asino de basto asino de carga asino neonate :asino neonato asocial :asocial(es) asocialitate asparageto asparagina asparago asparago falcate :asparago falcato asparago plumose :asparago plumoso aspartame :aspartame [le aspartic :aspartico(s) / aspartica(s) aspecto aspecto adverse :aspecto adverso aspecto aoristic :aspecto aoristico aspecto durative :aspecto durativo aspecto ethic de un problema :aspecto ethico de un problema aspecto exterior aspecto imperfective :aspecto imperfectivo aspecto ludic :aspecto ludico aspecto presentabile aspecto progressive :aspecto progressivo aspecto trin :aspecto trino aspecto vitrose :aspecto vitroso aspectual :aspectual(es) aspera asperar :asperar aspere :aspero(s) / aspera(s) asperger asperger con aqua sancte :asperger con aqua sancta asperger con grassia aspergillo asperibractee :asperibracteo(s) / asperibractea(s) aspericaule :aspericaule(s) adj asperifolias asperifoliate :asperifoliato(s) / asperifoliata(s) asperifolie :asperifolio(s) / asperifolia(s) asperitate asperitate de un paisage asperitate del character asperitate del hiberno asperitate del solo asperitate del vento asperitates del terreno asperme :aspermo(s) / asperma(s) aspermia aspersion aspersorio asperugo asperula asperula odorate :asperula odorata asphaltar asphaltar un strata :asphaltar una strata asphaltate :asphaltato(s) / asphaltata(s) asphaltator asphaltatura asphaltic :asphaltico(s) / asphaltica(s) asphalto asphodelo asphyxia asphyxia per strangulation asphyxiante :asphyxiante(s) asphyxiar asphyxiar con gas asphyxiar per le emanationes de oxydo de carbon :asphyxiar per las emanationes de oxydo de carbon asphyxiar un persona con un cossino :asphyxiar una persona con un cossino asphyxic :asphyxico(s) / asphyxica(s) aspic (F) aspide :aspide [la aspidistra aspirante :aspirante sub, adj aspira-pulvere aspirar aspirar aere aspirar al celebritate :aspirar a la celebritate aspirar al gloria :aspirar a la gloria aspirar al perfection :aspirar a la perfection aspirar al poter aspirar al reposo aspirar e expirar :aspirar et expirar aspirar un bibita con un palea :aspirar una bibita con una palea aspiration aspiration commendabile aspiration laudabile aspiration verso le gloria :aspiration verso la gloria aspirationes artistic :aspirationes artisticas aspiration(es) nobile :aspiration(es) nobile(s) aspirator aspirator de pulvere aspirator (de pulvere) portative :aspirator (de pulvere) portativo aspiratori :aspiratorio(s) / aspiratoria(s) aspirina aspirina vitaminate :aspirina vitaminata aspirina vitaminisate :aspirina vitaminizata asplenio assagaya assalir assalir un fortalessa :assalir una fortalessa assalitor assaltar assaltar un banca a mano armate :assaltar una banca a mano armata assaltator assalto assalto al traino assalto de un fortalessa :assalto de una fortalessa assalto furibunde :assalto furibundo Assam assamita :assamita sub, adj assassinamento assassinar assassination assassinato assassinato horribile assassinato politic :assassinato politico assassinato premeditate :assassinato premeditato assassinato pro robamento assassinato sequite de robamento :assassinato sequito de robamento assassinator assassino assassino de profession assassino multiple :assassino multiplo assassino professional assassino salariate :assassino salariato assatis :assatis adv assatis de tergiversationes! asse :asse [le asse de picca asse de quadro asse de spada asse de trifolio asse de triumpho assecurabile :assecurabile(s) assecurantia assecurantia agricole :assecurantia agricola assecurantia complementari :assecurantia complementaria assecurantia compulsori :assecurantia compulsoria assecurantia contra accidentes assecurantia contra furtos assecurantia contra incendios assecurantia contra le accidentes :assecurantia contra los accidentes assecurantia contra le damnos :assecurantia contra los damnos assecurantia contra le disoccupation :assecurantia contra la disoccupation assecurantia contra le grandine :assecurantia contra la grandine assecurantia contra le invaliditate :assecurantia contra la invaliditate assecurantia contra le pluvia :assecurantia contra la pluvia assecurantia contra robamento assecurantia contra riscos assecurantia contra tote (le) riscos :assecurantia contra totos (los) riscos assecurantia de bagages assecurantia de casco(s) assecurantia de mercantias assecurantia de responsabilitate (civil) :assecurantia de responsabilitate (civil) assecurantia de transporto assecurantia maritime :assecurantia maritima assecurantia mixte :assecurantia mixta assecurantia mutue contra incendios :assecurantia mutua contra incendios assecurantia obligatori :assecurantia obligatoria assecurantia super le vita :assecurantia super la vita assecurantia tote (le) riscos :assecurantia totos (los) riscos assecurantia voluntari :assecurantia voluntaria assecurantias social :assecurantias sociales assecurar assecurar le continuitate de un interprisa :assecurar la continuitate de una interprisa assecurar le tranquillitate de un pais :assecurar la tranquillitate de un pais assecurar se contra le furto assecurar se del solventia de un comprator :assecurar se de la solventia de un comprator assecurar se privatemente :assecurar se privatamente assecurator assecurator contra incendios assecurator maritime :assecurator maritimo assediamento assediar assediate :assediato(s) / assediata(s) assediator assedio assemblage assemblage de un auto / automobile assemblar assemblar truppas assemblator assemblea assemblea annual assemblea capitular assemblea consistorial assemblea constituente assemblea constitutive :assemblea constitutiva assemblea consultative :assemblea consultativa assemblea conventual assemblea de actionistas assemblea del consilio assemblea deliberative :assemblea deliberativa assemblea dissolubile assemblea extraordinari :assemblea extraordinaria assemblea federal assemblea general assemblea legislative :assemblea legislativa assemblea masonic :assemblea masonica Assemblea National assemblea plenari :assemblea plenaria assemblea popular assemblea synodal assemblea tumultuose :assemblea tumultuosa assentimento assentir assentir con le capite :assentir con la capite assentir con le testa :assentir con la testa asserer assertarr assertion assertion gratuite :assertion gratuita assertion hardite :assertion hardita assertion incredibile assertion inverificabile assertiones indefendibile :assertiones indefendibiles assertiones mendace :assertiones mendaces assertive :assertivo(s) / assertiva(s) assertivitate assertor assertori :assertorio(s) / assertoria(s) assessor assessorial :assessorial(es) assetar assetate :assetato(s) / assetata(s) assetate de vengiantia :[assetato(s) / assetata(s) de vengiantia asseverar asseveration asseverative :asseverativo(s) / asseverativa(s) assi :assi adv assi bon como belle :bon / bono como bello / bona como bella assi es le vita :assi est la vita assi me assiste Deo omnipotente :assi me assistea Deo omnipotente assibilar assibilation assider assidue :assiduo(s) / assidua(s) assiduitate assignabile :assignabile(s) assignabilitate assignar assignar limites a un activitate :assignar limites a una activitate assignar quotas assignar un data de livration :assignar una data de livration assignar un mission a un persona de confidentia :assignar una mission a una persona de confidentia assignation assignation bancari :assignation bancaria assignation partial assignato assimilabile :assimilabile(s) assimilabilitate assimilar assimilar duo conceptos :assimilar duos conceptos assimilar duo notiones :assimilar duas notiones assimilation assimilation chlorophyllian :assimilation chlorophylliana assimilation chlorophyllic :assimilation chlorophyllica assimilation per contacto assimilation progressive :assimilation progressiva assimilation regressive :assimilation regressiva assimilative :assimilativo(s) / assimilativa(s) assimilator assimilatori :assimilatorio(s) / assimilatoria(s) assises :assises assistente :assistente [le / la assistente al parto assistente de laboratorio assistente medical assistente social assistentia assistentia al agonisantes :assistentia a los / las agonizantes assistentia al moribundos :assistentia a los moribundos assistentia al morientes :assistentia a los morientes assistentia de un remolcator assistentia domiciliari :assistentia domiciliaria assistentia financiari :assistentia financiaria assistentia judiciari / juridic gratuite :assistentia judiciaria / juridica gratuita assistentia juridic de officio :assistentia juridica de officio assistentia medic / medical :assistentia medica / medical assistentia militar assistentia mutual / mutue :assistentia mutual / mutua assistentia postoperatori :assistentia postoperatoria assistentia public :assistentia publica assistentia social (per specialistas) assistential :assistential(es) assister assister a un accidente assister a un concerto assister a un Conferentia de Interlingua :assister a una Conferentia de Interlingua assister a un curso como auditor assister a un interramento assister al culto assister al officio assister durante un parto assister le moribundos :assister los moribundos assister le morientes :assister los morientes assister un persona durante le hiberno :assister una persona durante le hiberno assistibile :assistibile(s) assistito associabile :associabile(s) associabilitate associabilitate de moleculas associar associar interprenditores associar un persona a un interprisa :associar una persona a una interprisa association association columbophile :association columbophila association commercial association cynophile :association cynophila association de actionistas association de agricultores association de amatores de cine / cinema association de armatores association de beneficentia association de cecos association de columbophilos association de consumitores association de electores association de fabricantes association de football association de genitores association de gymnastica association de ideas association de inspiration calvinista association de juventute association de maestros association de patientes association de quartiero association de radiodiffusion (e de television) association de scherma association de sonos association de stellas association de studentes / studiantes association de succurso mutual association de supporters association de tiratores association de tourismo association de touristas association del personal association electoral association gymnastic :association gymnastica association juvenil association litterari :association litteraria association philanthropic :association philanthropica association religiose :association religiosa association secrete :association secreta association sonor :association sonora association sportive :association sportiva association wagnerian :association wagneriana associationes cultual :associationes cultuales associationismo associationista :associationista sub, adj associationistic :associationistico(s) / associationistica(s) associative :associativo(s) / associativa(s) associativitate associativitate del addition e del multiplication :associativitate de la addition e / et de la multiplication associato associato commanditari :associato commanditario assonante :assonante(s) assonantia assonar assortimento assortimento de caseos assortimento de colores assortir assortite :assortito(s) / assortita(s) assumer assumer le commando assumer le culpa :assumer la culpa assumer le defensa de un imputato :assumer la defensa de un imputato assumer le economato de un instituto assumer le governamento assumer le poter assumer le presidentia :assumer la presidentia assumer le responsabilitate :assumer la responsabilitate assumer le responsabilitate de un cosa :assumer la responsabilitate de una cosa assumer le rolo de benefactor assumer un attitude defensive :assumer una attitude defensiva assumer un carga :assumer una carga assumer un forma human :assumer una forma humana assumer un officio assumibile :assumibile(s) Assumption assumption assumption del poter assurdamento assurdar assurdar le luces :assurdar las luces assurdar le lumine(s) :assurdar la(s) lumine(s) Assyria assyrie :assyrio(s) / assyria(s) assyrio assyriologia assyriologic :assyriologico(s) / assyriologica(s) assyriologista assyriologo astasia astatic :astatico(s) / astatica(s) astatium astere (Astron, Bot) :astere [le astere alpin :astere alpino asteria asterisco asterismo asternal :asternal(es) asteroidal :asteroidal(es) asteroide :asteroide [le asterophore :asterophoro(s) / asterophora(s) asthenia asthenia de primavera asthenia primaveral asthenic :asthenico(s) / asthenica(s) asthenico asthenosphera asthma asthma bronchial asthmatic :asthmatico(s) / asthmatica(s) asthmatico astigmatic :astigmatico(s) / astigmatica(s) astigmatismo astigmometro astor = astur astragalo astracan astral :astral(es) astrantia astrea astriction astringente :astringente(s) astringentia astringer astro astro caudate :astro caudato astro del jorno astrobiologia astrobiologic :astrobiologico(s) / astrobiologica(s) astrochimia astrochimic :astrochimico(s) / astrochimica(s) astrocyto astrodynamic :astrodynamico(s) / astrodynamica(s) astrodynamica astrogeologia astrographia astrographic :astrographico(s) / astrographica(s) astrographo astrolabio astrolatria astrologia :astrologia astrologic :astrologico(s) / astrologica(s) astrologo astrometria astrometria photographic :astrometria photographica astrometric :astrometrico(s) / astrometrica(s) astronauta astronautic :astronautico(s) / astronautica(s) astronautica astronautico astronave astronomia astronomia physic :astronomia physica astronomic :astronomico(s) / astronomica(s) astronomo astrophotographia astrophotographic :astrophotographico(s) / astrophotographica(s) astrophotometria astrophotometric :astrophotometrico(s) / astrophotometrica(s) astrophotometro astrophysic :astrophysico(s) / astrophysica(s) astrophysica astrophysico astrophyto astrophyto capricorne :astrophyto capricorne / capricorno astrosphera asturian :asturiano(s) / asturiana(s) asturiano Asturias astute :astuto(s) / astutua(s) astutia astutia demoniac :astutia demoniaca astutia infernal astutiose :astutioso(s) / astutiosa(s) astuto asylo asylo de / pro alienates :asylo de / pro alienatos asylo de / pro animales asylo de nocte asylo de / pro orphanos asylo de pauperes :asylo de pauperes / pauperos asylo de / pro personas sin casa asylo de povres asylo infantil asylo inviolabile asylo nocturne :asylo nocturno asylo pro mendicantes / mendicos asymbolia asymbolia optic :asymbolia optica asymmetre :asymmetro(s) / asymmetra(s) asymmetria asymmetric :asymmetrico(s) / asymmetrica(s) asymptomatic :asymptomatico(s) / asymptomatica(s) asymptote :asymptote [la asymptotic :asymptotico(s) / asymptotica(s) asynchrone :asynchrono(s) / asynchrona(s) asynchronismo asyndetic :asyndetico(s) / asyndetica(s) asyndeton asynergia asyntactic :asyntactico(s) / asyntatica(s) asystolia atalanta ataraxia ataraxic :ataraxico(s) / ataraxica(s) atavic :atavico(s) / atavica(s) atavismo atavista atavistic :atavistico(s) / atavistica(s) atavo ataxia ataxic :ataxico(s) / ataxica(s) atele :atele [le atelier [F atelier de pictor atemporal :atemporal(es) atemporalitate atettar athanasian :athanasiano(s) / athanasiana(s) athanasiano Athanasio athee :atheo(s) / athea(s) atheismo atheista :atheista(s) adj atheistic :atheistico(s) / atheistica(s) athematic :athematico(s) / athematica(s) Athena Athenas Atheneo atheneo athenian :atheniano(s) / atheniana(s) atheniano atheniese :atheniese(s) / atheniesa(s) atheo atherinida atherman :athermano(s) / athermana(s) athermic :athermico(s) / athermica(s) athleta athletic :athletico(s) / athletica(s) athletica athletismo athrepsia athyrio Atlanta Atlante atlante :atlante atlantic :atlantico(s) / atlantica(s) Atlantico Atlantida atlantosauro Atlas atlas atlas anatomic :atlas anatomico atlas astronomic :atlas astronomico atlas botanic :atlas botanico atlas de mappas atlas de tasca atlas del camminos :atlas de los camminos atlas del luna :atlas de la luna atlas dialectal atlas historic :atlas historico atlas hydrographic :atlas hydrographico atlas hydrologic :atlas hydrologico atlas linguistic :atlas linguistico atlas lunar atlas maritime :atlas maritimo atlas nautic :atlas nautico atlas portative :atlas portativo atlas scholar atlas topographic :atlas topographico atmolyse = atmolysis atmometro atmosphera atmosphera brumose :atmosphera brumosa atmosphera cargate :atmosphera cargata atmosphera de Natal atmosphera de panico atmosphera explosive :atmosphera explosiva atmosphera irrespirable atmosphera lunar atmosphera oneiric :atmosphera oneirica atmosphera pacibile atmosphera suffocante atmosphera terrestre atmospheric :atmospherico(s) / atmospherica(s) atollo atomic :atomico(s) / atomica(s) atomicitate atomisar :atomizar atomisation :atomization atomisator :atomizator atomisator de lacca pro le capillos :atomizator de lacca pro los capillos atomisator de perfumo :atomizator de perfumo atomismo atomismo logic :atomismo logico atomista atomistic :atomistico(s) / atomistica(s) atomistica atomo atomo de carbon atomo de carbon dissymmetric :atomo de carbon dissymmetrico atomo de carbon primari :atomo de carbon primario atomo de carbon quaternari :atomo de carbon quaternario atomo interstitial atomo metastabile atomo stabile atomo tetravalente atomo univalente atomoacceptor atomo-gramma atonal :atonal(es) atonalismo atonalitate atone :atono(s) / atona(s) atonia atonia fecal atonia muscular atonic :atonico(s) / atonica(s) atonicitate atoxic :atoxico(s) / atoxica(s) atrabile :atrabile [la atrabiliari :atrabiliario(s) / atrabiliaria(s) atresia atricho atricho undulate :atricho undulato atrio atriplex :atriplex [le atriplex littoral atroce :atroce(s) atrocitate atropa atrophe :atropho(s) / atropha(s) atrophia atrophia de un musculo atrophia de un organo atrophia del ficato atrophia del hepate atrophia muscular atrophiar atrophic :atrophico(s) / atrophica(s) atropina atropina dilata le pupilla :atropina dilata la pupilla attaccabile :attaccabile(s) attaccante :attaccante [le / la attaccar attaccar de flanco attaccar frontalmente attaccar le mal a su radice attaccar le reputation de un persona :attaccar la reputation de una persona attaccar un difficultate :attaccar una difficultate attaccator attacco attacco a mano armate :attacco a mano armata attacco aeree :attacco aereo attacco apoplectic :attacco apoplectico attacco atomic :attacco atomico attacco biliose :attacco bilioso attacco cardiac :attacco cardiaco attacco con bombas attacco de apoplexia attacco de aviones attacco de bayonetta attacco de bile attacco de carros de combatto attacco de cavalleria attacco de crampos attacco de epilepsia attacco de febre attacco de flanco attacco de gutta attacco de hysteria attacco de nervos attacco de represalias attacco de spasmos attacco de / per surprisa attacco de tanks attacco de terror attacco epileptic :attacco epileptico attacco febril attacco fingite :attacco fingito attacco frontal attacco guttose :attacco guttoso attacco immotivate :attacco immotivato attacco impreviste :attacco imprevisto attacco massive :attacco massivo attacco nephritic :attacco nephritico attacco nervose :attacco nervoso attacco nocturne :attacco nocturno attacco nuclear attacco simulate :attacco simulato attacco spasmodic :attacco spasmodico attaccos malaric :attaccos malaricos attacha vostre cincturas! :attachate vostras cincturas! attachabile :attachabile(s) attachamento attachar attachar con buttones attachar con lacios attachar duo cordas per un nodo :attachar duas cordas per un nodo attachar importantia a un cosa :attachar importantia a una cosa attachar le esca al hamo :attachar la esca al hamo attachar le manos de un persona :attachar las manos de una persona attachar le remolco attachar le wagon attachar se per suction attachar su cinctura attachar su nomine a un cosa :attachar su nomine a una cosa attachar un button attachar un can attachar un nave :attachar una nave attachar un pictura al muro :attachar una pictura al muro attachar un pictura al pariete :attachar una pictura al pariete attachar valor a un cosa :attachar valor a una cosa attaché (F) attaché de legation attaché de marina attaché de pressa attaché militar attaché naval attelabo attemperar attendente :attendente [le / la attendente de station de gasolina attender attender le momento propitie :attender le momento propitio attender le bon momento :attender le bon / bono momento attender le momento opportun :attender le momento opportuno attender un cosa con impatientia :attender una cosa con impatientia attender un persona al station :attender una persona a la station attentar attentar al stabilitate del pace :attentar a la stabilitate de la pace attentar al virtute de un femina :attentar a la virtute de una femina attentar al / le vita de un persona :attentar (a) la vita de una persona attentar contra al / le securitate del stato :attentar contra (a) la securitate del stato attentar contra al / le vita de un persona :attentar contra (a) la vita de una persona attentato attentato al libertate :attentato a la libertate attentato al moral :attentato al / a_la moral attentato al mores :attentato a los mores attentato al pudor attentato de bomba attentato terrorista attentator attentatori :attentatorio(s) / attentatoria(s) attentatos del nihilistas russe :attentatos de los nihilistas russos attente :attento(s) / attenta(s) attention attention al can! attention al scalon attention tendite :attention tendita attentive :attentivo(s) / attentiva(s) attenuamento attenuante :attenuante(s) adj attenuar attenuar le contrastos :attenuar los contrastos attenuar le dolor :attenuar le / la dolor attenuar le fiscalisation del cargas social :attenuar la fiscalization de las cargas sociales attenuar le fiscalisation del oneres social :attenuar la fiscalization de los oneres sociales attenuar un expression :attenuar una expression attenuar un offensa :attenuar una offensa attenuar un pena :attenuar una pena attenuar un suffrentia :attenuar una suffrentia attenuate :attenuato(s) / attenuata(s) attenuation attenuation acustic :attenuation acustica attenuation de dolor attenuation de fortias attenuation de un pena :attenuation de una pena attenuation del dolor :attenuation del / de_la dolor atterrage atterrage brusc :atterrage brusco atterrage dulce atterrage fortiate :atterrage fortiato atterrage intermediari :atterrage intermediario atterrage intermedie :atterrage intermedio atterrage sin visibilitate atterrage suave atterrage super le luna :atterrage super la luna atterrage super le ventre atterrar attestabile :attestabile(s) attestar attestar de mal gusto attestation attestation de bon comportamento :attestation de bon / bono comportamento attestation de bon conducta (moral) :attestation de bona conducta (moral) attestation de un teste ocular :attestation de un(a) teste ocular attestation del medico attestation medical attestator attic :attico(s) / attica(s) Attica atticismo attico attinger attinger al etate de vinti-un annos :attinger a la etate de vinti-un annos attinger le fama tardivemente :attinger la fama tardivamente attinger le fastigio del gloria :attinger le fastigio de la gloria attinger su paroxysmo attinger su puncto culminante attinger un loco attinger un nivello attinger un scopo attingibile :attingibile(s) attingibilitate attingimento attisamento attisar attisar le foco attisar le foco del discordia :attisar le foco de la discordia attisar le ira :attisar la ira attisar le odio attisator attisatorio attitude attitude antisemitic :attitude antisemitica attitude antisportive :attitude antisportiva attitude aprioristic :attitude aprioristica attitude arrogante attitude comprehensibile attitude comprensibile attitude conciliante attitude condemnabile attitude contemplative :attitude contemplativa attitude contestatari :attitude contestataria attitude cooperative :attitude cooperativa attitude correcte :attitude correcta attitude crispate :attitude crispata attitude criticabile attitude de protestation attitude defensive :attitude defensiva attitude digne :attitude digna attitude disinvolte :attitude disinvolta attitude egotista attitude equivoc :attitude equivoca attitude exaltate :attitude exaltata attitude expectante attitude fatalista attitude fatalistic :attitude fatalistica attitude firme attitude hieratic :attitude hieratica attitude hostil attitude imperative :attitude imperativa attitude impertinente attitude inadmissibile attitude innovator :attitude innovatrice attitude irreconciliabile attitude moderate :attitude moderata attitude natural attitude negative :attitude negativa attitude neutralista attitude neutralistic :attitude neutralistica attitude neutre :attitude neutra attitude non-conformista attitude non-interventionista attitude optimista attitude phlegmatic :attitude phlegmatica attitude polemic :attitude polemica attitude positive :attitude positiva attitude presumptuose :attitude presumptuosa attitude protestatari :attitude protestataria attitude provocante attitude reservate :attitude reservata attitude resolute :attitude resoluta attitude rigorista attitude sectari :attitude sectaria attitude subjectivista attitude subjectivistic :attitude subjectivistica attitudinal :attitudinal(es) attraction attraction adhesive :attraction adhesiva attraction capillar attraction de feria attraction de kermesse attraction de un magnete attraction diabolic :attraction diabolica attraction gravitational attraction magnetic :attraction magnetica attraction molecular attraction terrestre attraction touristic :attraction touristica attractiones attractive :attractivo(s) / attractiva(s) attractivitate attrahente :attrahente(s) attraher attraher capital attraher le attention :attraher la attention attraher le attention del passantes :attraher la attention de los passantes attraher le discontentamento de un persona :attraher le discontentamento de una persona attraher le discontento de un persona :attraher le discontento de una persona attraher le inimico in un imboscada :attraher le inimico in una imboscada attraher nove investimentos :attraher novos investimentos attraher tote le reguardos :attraher totos los reguardos attrappaguttas attrappamuscas attrappar attrappar aves attrappar facilemente le grippe :attrappar facilemente la grippe attrappar le fur attrappar le robator attrappar pisces attrappar un catarrho attrappar un contravention :attrappar una contravention attrappar un contravention pro un infraction al codice del via :attrappar una contravention pro una infraction al codice de la via attrappar un contravention pro un infraction al traffico del via :attrappar una contravention pro una infraction al traffico de la via attrappar un maladia :attrappar una maladia attrappar un rheuma :attrappar una rheuma attrappar un robator attribuer attribuer importantia a un cosa :attribuer importantia a una cosa attribuer le culpa a un persona :attribuer la culpa a una persona attribuer le responsabilitate a un persona :attribuer la responsabilitate a una persona attribuer multe autoritate a :attribuer multa autoritate a attribuer poteres supernatural a un persona :attribuer poteres supernaturales a una persona attribuer privilegios a un function :attribuer privilegios a una function attribuer se un cosa :attribuer se una cosa attribuer un accidente a un persona :attribuer un accidente a una persona attribuer un premio attribuer un rolo attribuibile :attribuibile(s) attribution attribution de creditos attribution de un premio attribution de un subsidio attribution de un subvention :attribution de una subvention attributive :attributivo(s) / attributiva(s) attributo attristamento attristar attrite :attrito(s) / attrita(s) attrition attruppamento attruppar (se) atypia atypic :atypico(s) / atypica(s) atypicitate au pair (F) au revoir (F) aubade (F) aubergina aubrietia auction auction autumnal auction de fructos auction de ovos auction de pellicias auctionar auctionator auctor intellectualis (L) aucuba audace :audace(s) audacia audaciose :audacioso(s) / audaciosa(s) audacitate audibile :audibile(s) audibilitate audientia audientia attente :audientia attenta audientia attentive :audientia attentiva audientia numerose :audientia numerosa audientia particular audientia personal audientia private :audientia privata audio :audio adj inv audiocassetta audiofrequentia audiogramma audiologia audiologic :audiologico(s) / audiologica(s) audiologista audiologo audiometria audiometric :audiometrico(s) / audiometrica(s) audiometro audiometro semiautomatic audiophono audioprothese audioprothesista audiovisual :audiovisual(es) audir audir le confession :audir la confession audir le testes :audir los / las testes audir per casualitate audir un cosa per le radio :audir una cosa per le radio audita audition audition binaural audition de teste audition del teste :audition del / de_la teste audition public :audition publica audition testimonial auditive :auditivo(s) / auditiva(s) audito auditor auditor attente :auditor attento auditor attentive :auditor attentivo auditor de concerto auditor de radio auditori :auditorio(s) / auditoria(s) auditorio auditrice :auditrice [la Augias augite :augite [la augmentabile :augmentabile(s) augmentar augmentar al maximo augmentar de precio augmentar in intensitate augmentar in prestigio augmentar le altor augmentar le dose :augmentar la dose augmentar le durata :augmentar la durata augmentar le duration :augmentar la duration augmentar le gas augmentar le impostos :augmentar los impostos augmentar le location :augmentar la location augmentar le precio(s) :augmentar le_precio / los_precios augmentar le precio usque al extremo augmentar le pression :augmentar la pression augmentar le production :augmentar la production augmentar le rhythmo augmentar le salarios :augmentar los salarios augmentar le tarifa :augmentar la tarifa augmentar le velocitate :augmentar la velocitate augmentar progressivemente :augmentar progressivamente augmentar su cognoscentias :augmentar sus cognoscentias augmentar su cognoscimentos :augmentar sus cognoscimentos augmentar su saper augmentar su vocabulario augmentate :augmentato(s) / augmentata(s) augmentation augmentation de capital augmentation de / del circulation :augmentation de / de_la circulation augmentation de intensitate augmentation de peso augmentation de / del pression :augmentation de / de_la pression augmentation de salario disguisate :augmentation de salario disguisata augmentation del consumo augmentation del contribution :augmentation de la contribution augmentation del impostos :augmentation de los impostos augmentation del population :augmentation de la population augmentation del precios :augmentation de los precios augmentation del premio augmentation del production :augmentation de la production augmentation del productivitate :augmentation de la productivitate augmentation del salario(s) :augmentation del_salario / de_los_salarios augmentation del salarios disguisate :augmentation de los salarios disguisata augmentation del tarifa :augmentation de la tarifa augmentation del traffico augmentation del venditas :augmentation de las venditas augmentation gradual del difficultates :augmentation gradual de las difficultates augmentation percentual augmentation ponderal augmentation salarial (general) augmentation tarifari :augmentation tarifaria augmentative :augmentativo(s) / augmentativa(s) augmentativo augmentator augmento augmento considerabile augmento de capital augmento de / del circulation :augmento de / de_la circulation augmento de intensitate augmento de peso augmento de precios augmento de / del pression :augmento de / de_la presssion augmento de salario augmento de temperatura adiabatic :augmento de temperatura adiabatica augmento de territorio augmento del consumo augmento del consumption :augmento de la consumption augmento del contribution :augmento de la contribution augmento del disconto augmento del impostos :augmento de los impostos augmento del population :augmento de la population augmento del precios :augmento de los precios augmento del premio augmento del production :augmento de la production augmento del productivitate :augmento de la productivitate augmento del salario(s) :augmento del_salario / de_los_salarios augmento del tarifa :augmento de la tarifa augmento del traffico augmento del venditas :augmento de las venditas augmento gradual del difficultates :augmento gradual de las difficultates augmento percentual augmento ponderal augmento salarial (general) augmento tarifari :augmento tarifario augurabile :augurabile(s) augural :augural(es) augurar auguration augurator augure :augure [le augurio auguste :augusto(s) / augusta(s) augustee :augusteo(s) / augustea(s) augustianismo augustin :augustino(s)/ augustina(s) augustinian :augustiniano(s) / augustiniana(s) augustiniano augustinismo Augustino Augusto augusto augusto (mense) aula aulic :aulico(s) / aulica(s) aura aural :aural(es) aurar aurar le pilula :aurar la pilula aurate :aurato(s) / aurata(s) aure aure absolute :aure absoluto aure de catto aure de mure aure de mus aure de urso aure dextere / dextre :aure dextero / dextro aure externe :aure externo aure interior aure interne :aure interno aure leve :aure levo aure median :aure mediano aure medie :aure medio aure musical aure sinistre :aure sinistro auree :aureo(s) / aurea(s) aurelia aureola aureola de virtute aureola del luna :aureola de la luna aureolar aureolate :aureolato(s) / aureolata(s) aureomycina aures de Midas aures erecte :aures erectos aures pendente :aures pendentes auric :aurico(s) / aurica(s) auricula auricula de mure auricula de mus auricula de urso auricular :auricular(es) auriculate :auriculato(s) / auriculata(s) aurifere :aurifero(s) / aurifera(s) aurificar aurification aurifice :aurifice [le auriforme :auriforme(s) Auriga auriga auripelle :auripelle [le auripigmento aurista auro auro battite :auro battito auro false :auro falso auro fin :auro fino auro fulminante auro in barras auro in folios auro in pulvere auro mat auro mussive :auro mussivo auro native :auro nativo auro pellicular auro potabile auro pulverulente :auro pulverulento auro pur :auro puro auro rubie :auro rubio auro virgine :auro virgine / virgino aurochs :aurochs [le aurora aurora austral aurora boreal aurora del civilisation :aurora de la civilization aurora del vita :aurora de la vita aurora polar auroral :auroral(es) auscultar auscultar un malado auscultation auscultation de un malado auscultation mediate :auscultation mediata auscultative :auscultativo(s) / auscultativa(s) auscultatori :auscultatorio(s) / auscultatoria(s) auspical :auspical(es) auspice :auspice [le auspicio auspiciose :auspicioso(s) / auspiciosa(s) auster :austero(s) / austera(s) austeritate austeritate del mores :austeritate de los mores austral :austral(es) Australasia australasian :australasiano(s) / australasiana(s) Australia Australia del Sud Australia del West Australia Meridional Australia Occidental australian :australiano(s) / australiana(s) australiano australopitheco Austria austriac :austriaco(s) / austriaca(s) austriaco austrian :austriano(s) / austriana(s) austriano austro austrohungare :austrohungaro(s) / austrohungara(s) Austronesia austronesian :austronesiano(s) / austronesiana(s) autarchia autarchic :autarchico(s) / autarchica(s) autarchisar :autarchizar authentic :authentico(s) / authentica(s) authenticabile :authenticabile(s) authenticar authentication authenticator authenticitate authenticitate de un obra de arte :authenticitate de una obra de arte authenticitate de un signatura :authenticitate de una signatura authenticitate de un titulo authentificar authentification autismo autista :autista sub, adj autistic :autistico(s) / autistica(s) auto :auto sub, pref auto a cassa automatic :auto a cassa automatica auto a demolir auto a scala auto a tecto aperiente auto a transmission automatic :auto a transmission automatica auto blindate :auto blindato auto cisterna auto de cursa auto de essayo auto de familia auto de interprisa auto de location auto de policia auto de reportage auto de reprisa auto de servicio auto de sport auto del corte :auto de la corte auto discappottabile auto discoperte :auto discoperto auto familial autoaccusation autoadhesive :autoadhesivo(s) / autoadhesiva(s) autoadhesivo autoanalyse = autoanalysis autoanticorpore autobiographia autobiographia fictionalisate :autobiographia fictionalizata autobiographic :autobiographico(s) / autobiographica(s) autobiographo autobivalente :autobivalente(s) autobomba autobus autobus a duo etages :autobus a duos etages autobus a etage autobus a imperial autobus articulate :autobus articulato autobus regional autobus special de supporters autobus supplementari :autobus supplementario autobus urban :autobus urbano autocar autocar de tourismo autocar pro handicapatos autocaravana autocastration autocatalyse = autocatalysis autocensura autocephale :autocephalo(s) / autocephala(s) autocephalia autochthone :autochthone(s) autochthonia autochthono autoclave :autoclave [le autocoagulation autocognoscimento autocollante :autocollante sub, adj autocollimator autocombustion autocombustion del feno autocommiserar se autocommiseration autoconfession autoconscientia autoconservation autoconsumo autocontrolo autocorrection autocorrective :autocorrectivo(s) / autocorrectiva(s) autocorrelation autocovariantia autocrate :autocrate [le / la autocratia autocratic :autocratico(s) / autocratica(s) autocritic :autocritico(s) / autocritica(s) autocritica autocriticar se autodafé autodefender se autodefensa autodestruction autodestructive :autodestructivo(s) / autodestructiva(s) autodestructor autodestruer se autodetermination autodidacte :autodidacto(s) / autodidacta(s) autodidactic :autodidactico(s) / autodidactica(s) autodidacto autodisciplina autodromo autodyne :autodyne [le autoeducation autoerotic :autoerotico(s) / autoerotica(s) autoerotismo autoexcitation autoexcitation de un dynamo autofecundante :autofecundante(s) autofecundation autofertile :autofertile(s) autofinanciamento autofinanciar se autoflagellation autofocus autogame :autogamo(s) / autogama(s) autogamia autogamic :autogamico(s) / autogamica(s) autogene :autogeno (s) / autogena(s) autogenese = autogenesis autogenetic :autogenetico(s) / autogenetica(s) autogerer se autogestion autogovernar se autographe :autographo(s) / autographa(s) autographia autographiar autographic :autographico(s) / autographica(s) autographo autogyro autohypnose = autohypnosis autohypnotic :autohypnotico(s) / autohypnotica(s) autoignition autoillusion autoimmun :autoimmun(es) autoimmunisation :autoimmunization autoimmunitate autoinductantia autoinduction autoinfection autoinflammar se autoinflammation autoinjectabile :autoinjectabile(s) autointoxication autoionisation :autoionization autoironia autojustification autolimitation autolubrificante :autolubrificante(s) autolyse = autolysis autolytic :autolytico(s) / autolytica(s) automassage automate :automato(s) / automata(s) automatic :automatico(s) / automatica(s) automaticitate automation automatisar :automatizar automatisar un administration :automatizar una administration automatisar un linea ferroviari :automatizar una linea ferroviaria automatisate :automatizato(s) / automatizata(s) automatisation :automatization automatisation de bureau :automatization de bureau automatisation de officio :automatization de officio automatismo automatismo del mercato automato automato probabilistic :automato probabilistico automedication automedonte :automedonte [le automobile :automobile sub, adj automobile / auto a demolir automobile / auto a (con) tecto aperibile automobile / auto a (con) tecto pulsabile automobile / auto a tres rotas automobile / auto aerodynamic :automobile / auto aerodynamico automobile / auto blindate :automobile / auto blindato automobile / auto de autoschola automobile / auto de basse consumo de benzina :automobile / auto de basso consumo de benzina automobile / auto de consumo basse de gasolina :automobile / auto de consumo basso de gasolina automobile / auto de cursa automobile / auto de essayo automobile / auto de familia automobile / auto de interprisa automobile / auto de irrigation automobile / auto de location automobile / auto de medico automobile / auto de occasion automobile / auto de patrulia automobile / auto de reportage automobile / auto de servicio automobile / auto de test automobile / auto defective :automobile / auto defectivo automobile / auto del corte :automobile / auto de la corte automobile / auto del servicio de incendios automobile / auto del servicios de incendios :automobile / auto de los servicios de incendios automobile / auto discappottabile automobile / auto familial automobile / auto familiar automobile / auto flammante automobile / auto irreparabile automobile / auto ostentatiose :automobile / auto ostentatioso automobile / auto ultrarapide :automobile / auto ultrarapido automobilismo automobilista automobilista imprudente automobilistic :automobilistico(s) / automobilistica(s) automodulation automorphismo automotor :automotor(es) adj automotrice :automotrice [la automutagene :automutageno(s) / automutagena(s) automutageno automutilation autonettante :autonettante(s) autonettation autonome :autonomo(s) / autonoma(s) autonomia autonomia financiari :autonomia financiaria autonomia politic :autonomia politica autonomismo autonomista :autonomista sub, adj autonomistic :autonomistico(s) / autonomistica(s) autonyme :autonymo(s) / autonyma(s) autonymia autonymo auto-oxydation autoparco autopede :autopede [le autophagia autophagic :autophagico(s) / autophagica(s) autoplastia autoplastic :autoplastico(s) / autoplastica(s) autopollinisation :autopollinization autopolyploidia autoportante :autoportante(s) autoportrait {e} autoprogrammation autopropulsate :autopropulsato(s) / autopropulsata(s) autopropulsator autopropulsion autoprotection autopsia autopsia del cadavere autopsia legal autopsiar autopsiar un cadavere autoptic :autoptico(s) / autoptica(s) autopunition autopurification autor autor anonyme :autor anonymo autor baroc :autor baroco autor comic :autor comico autor de cantiones autor de epigrammas autor de un crimine autor de un goal autor difficile autor dramatic :autor dramatico autor erudite :autor erudito autor favorite :autor favorito autor fecunde :autor fecundo autor improductive :autor improductivo autor incognite :autor incognito autor irreligiose :autor irreligioso autor principal autor prolixe :autor prolixo autor sovietic :autor sovietico autor spiritual autor talentose :autor talentoso autor theatral autor tragic :autor tragico autoradio autoradiographia autorato autoregeneration autoregulation autoregulation del pression arterial :autoregulation de la pression arterial autoregulator autores moderne :autores modernos autorespirator autoreversibile :autoreversibile(s) autorisabile :autorizabile autorisar :autorizar autorisar le publication de un cosa :autorizar la publication de una cosa autorisate :autorizato(s) / autorizata(s) autorisation :autorization autorisation de emitter :autorization de emitter autorisation marital :autorization marital autoritari :autoritario(s) / autoritaria(s) autoritarismo autoritate autoritate central autoritate disciplinari :autoritate disciplinaria autoritate doctrinal autoritate ecclesiastic :autoritate ecclesiastica autoritate imperial autoritate judiciari :autoritate judiciaria autoritate legitime :autoritate legitima autoritate marital autoritate papal autoritate parental autoritate paternal autoritate paterne :autoritate paterna autoritate prioral autoritate regal autoritate religiose :autoritate religiosa autoritate royal autoritate statal autoritate supreme :autoritate suprema autoritates civil :autoritates civiles autoritates competente :autoritates competentes autoritates de occupation autoritates de porto autoritates local :autoritates locales autoritates militar :autoritates militares autoritates municipal :autoritates municipales autoritates religiose :autoritates religiosas autoritative :autoritativo(s) / autoritativa(s) autosatisfaction autoschola autoscopia autoservicio autosoma autostarter autosterile :autosterile(s) autosterilitate autostop :autostop [le autostopar autostopismo autostopista autostrata autostratal :autostratal(es) autosubsistentia autosufficiente :autosufficiente(s) autosufficientia autosuggestibile :autosuggestibile(s) autosuggestibilitate autosuggestion autosuggestive :autosuggestivo(s) / autosuggestiva(s) autosyndese = autosyndesis autosynthese = autosynthesis autotherapia autotomia autotomisar :autotomizar autotoxic :autotoxico(s) / autotoxica(s) autotoxina autotraino autotransformator autotransfusion autotrophe :autotropho(s) / autotropha(s) autotrophia autotrophic :autotrophico(s) / autotrophica(s) autotropismo autotypia autovaccination autovaccino autovia autovia a (de) pedage autumnal :autumnal(es) autumno autunite auxanographia auxanometro auxiliar :auxiliar(es) adj auxiliator auxilio auxilio de un remolcator auxilio incerte :auxilio incerto auxilio pecuniari :auxilio pecuniario auxilio social auxina auxocyto auxologia auxospora auxotrophe :auxotropho(s) / auxotropha(s) auxotrophia auxotrophic :auxotrophico(s) / auxotrophica(s) ava aval :aval [le avalanche (F) avalanche de detrito avalanche electronic :avalanche electronica avalisar :avalizar avalista avantage avantage accessori :avantage accessorio avantage fiscal avantage illusori :avantage illusorio avantage pecuniari :avantage pecuniario avantage selective :avantage selectivo avantages non-salarial :avantages non-salariales avantages real :avantages reales avantages substantial :avantages substantiales avantagiar avantagiar un herede avantagiose :avantagioso(s) / avantagiosa(s) avantal :avantal [le avantal de corio avantal de plumbo avante :avante adv avantero avantero centro avantero exterior de dextera / dextra avantero exterior de sinistra avantero interior de dextera / dextra avantero interior de sinistra avantia avantia bancari :avantia bancaria avantia confortabile avantia gratuite :avantia gratuita avantia sin interesse avantiamento avantiamento decisive :avantiamento decisivo avantiamento del labores :avantiamento de los labores avantiamento del travalios :avantiamento de los travalios avantiar avantiar a (con) passos de gigante avantiar a passos prudente :avantiar a passos prudentes avantiar argumentos avantiar con difficultate avantiar in su labor avantiar in su su travalio avantiar se con fortia avantiar un cosa como excusa :avantiar una cosa como excusa avantiar un problema avantiar un sedia :avantiar una sedia avantiar un these :avantiar una these avantiata :avantiata [la avantiate :avantiato(s) / avantiata(s) avantiate in etate :[avantiato(s) / avantiata(s) in etate avar :avaro(s) / avara(s) avaria avaria commun avariar :avariar avariate :avariato(s) / avariata(s) avaritia avaritiose :avaritioso(s) / avaritiosa(s) avaritiose de poter :/ avaritiosa(s) de poter avaritioso avaro avaro incorrigibile ave :ave ave! (L) ave apivore :ave apivora ave aquatic :ave aquatica ave canor :ave canora ave cantator :ave cantatrice ave captive :ave captiva ave de appello ave de aviario ave de canto ave de chassa ave de esca ave de hiberno ave de mar ave de nocte ave de passage ave de preda ave del paradiso ave displumate :ave displumata ave diurne :ave diurna ave erratic :ave erratica ave grallator :ave grallatrice ave granivore :ave granivora ave insectivore :ave insectivora ave litoral Ave Maria ave marin :ave marina ave (non) migratori :ave (non) migratoria ave nidicole :ave nidicola ave nidifuge :ave nidifuga ave nocturne :ave nocturna ave nyctalope ave palustre ave predatori :ave predatoria ave rapace ave rapace diurne :ave rapace diurna ave rar :ave rara ave rubirostre :ave rubirostra ave scandente ave sedentari :ave sedentaria ave tenuirostre :ave tenuirostra avellana avellaneto avellaniero aveller avena avena commun avena de forrage avena fatue :avena fatua avena flavescente avena pratense avena pubescente avena sative :avena sativa avena sterile aventura aventura amorose :aventura amorosa aventura cynegetic :aventura cynegetica aventura de amor aventura de chassa aventura de viage aventura del vita :aventura de la vita aventura impossibile aventura juvenil aventura sentimental aventura spatial aventurar aventurar se super un cammino glissante aventurar su reputation aventuras bellic :aventuras bellicas aventuras bellicose :aventuras bellicosas aventuras guerrier :aventuras guerrieras aventuras picaresc :aventuras picarescas aventurero aventurina aventurismo aventurose :aventuroso(s) / aventurosa(s) avenue (F) averar (se) avergoniar avergoniate :avergoniato(s) / avergoniata(s) averroismo averroista :averroista sub, adj averroistic :averroistico(s) / averroistica(s) aversion aversion a pena disguisate :aversion a pena disguisata aversion innate :aversion innata aversion instinctive :aversion instinctiva aversion insuperabile aversion insurmontabile aversion pro le labor aversion pro le travalio aversion pronunciate :aversion pronunciata averter averter un calamitate :averter una calamitate avertibile :avertibile(s) aves brevirostre :aves brevirostras aves captive :aves captivas aves domestic :aves domesticas aves granivore :aves granivoras aves longirostre :aves longirostras aves multicolor :aves multicolores aves palmipede :aves palmipedes aves terrestre :aves terrestres avestic :avestico(s) / avestica(s) avestico avestruthio avetarda aviar :aviar vb aviari :aviario(s) / aviaria(s) aviario aviarista aviation aviation civil aviation militar aviation naval aviation sportive :aviation sportiva aviation strategic :aviation stratgegica aviation tactic :aviation tactica aviator aviator sportive :aviator sportivo aviatori :aviatorio(s) / aviatoria(s) avicina un pauco / poco tu platto avicinar (se) avicinar se a grande passos :avicinar se a grandes passos avicinar se al pension :avicinar se a la pension avicole :avicole(s) / avicolo(s) / avicola(s) avicultor avicultura avide :avido(s) / avida(s) avide de apprender :[avido(s) / avida(s) de apprender avide de comprar :/ avida(s) de comprar avide de gloria :/ avida(s) de gloria avide de moneta :/ avida(s) de moneta avide de placeres :/ avida(s) de placeres avide de poter :/ avida(s) de poter avide de publicitate :/ avida(s) de publicitate avide de sanguine :/ avida(s) de sanguine aviditate aviditate de apprender aviditate de comprar aviditate de gloria aviditate de lucro aviditate de moneta aviditate de / del poter aviditate de sanguine aviditate insatiabile avifauna avinar (se) avinate :avinato(s) / avinata(s) avion avion a helices avion a jecto avion a reaction avion a rocchetta avion affretate :avion affretato avion amphibie / amphibio :avion amphibio avion bimotor avion charter avion cisterna avion de bombardamento avion de carga avion de cartographia avion de chassa avion de combatto avion de interception avion de irrigation avion de linea avion de marina avion de observation avion de passageros avion de publicitate avion de reaction avion de reclamo avion de recognoscentia avion de rocchetta avion de spionage avion de sport avion de transporto avion del marina :avion de la marina avion delta avion inimic :avion inimico avion monomotor avion multimotor avion postal avion private :avion privato avion publicitari :avion publicitario avion cuadrimotor avion regular avion sin motor avion sin pilota avion spion avion sportive :avion sportivo avion stratospheric :avion stratospherico avion subsonic :avion subsonico avion suicidio :avion suicidio avion supersonic :avion supersonico avion telecommandate :avion telecommandato avion teleguidate :avion teleguidato avion trimotor avion unimotor avionetta avionica aviophobia avirulente :avirulente(s) avisar avisar un cosa :avisar una cosa avisar un persona :avisar una persona avisar un persona de un cosa :avisar una persona de una cosa avisate :avisato(s) / avisata(s) aviso aviso contrari :aviso contrario aviso de decesso aviso de expedition aviso de matrimonio aviso de tempesta aviso preliminar aviso unic e general :aviso unico e / et general avitaminose = avitaminosis avivamento avivar avivar le appetito avivar le desiderios de un persona :avivar los desiderios de una persona avivar le desiros de un persona :avivar los desiros de una persona avivar le passiones :avivar las passiones avivar un color :avivar un(a) color avo avocatiero avocato avocetta avoirdupois (A) avometro avulsion avulsion dentari :avulsion dentaria avuncular :avuncular(es) avunculo :avunculo avunculo affin :avunculo affin axe axe accopulate :axe accopulato axe anterior axe barycentric de un corpore :axe barycentrico de un corpore axe cartesian :axe cartesiano axe celestial axe central axe crystallographic :axe crystallographico axe de aratro axe de bulon axe de crystallo axe de cylindro axe de disembracage axe de giration axe de gravitate axe de incidentia axe de inertia axe de mola axe de moletta axe de pedal axe de refraction axe de rotation axe de rotor axe de symmetria axe de un anticlinal :axe de una anticlinal axe de un floration :axe de una floration axe del cammino axe del celo axe del ecliptica :axe de la ecliptica axe del ordinatas :axe de las ordinatas axe del soldatura :axe de la soldatura axe del terra :axe de la terra axe del via :axe de la via axe elliptic :axe elliptico axe floral axe florifere :axe florifero axe giratori :axe giratorio axe longitudinal axe magnetic :axe magnetico axe median :axe mediano axe medie :axe medio axe optic :axe optico axe parallel :axe parallelo axe polar axe posterior axe principal axe propulsori :axe propulsorio axe radical axe rotatori :axe rotatorio axe secundari :axe secundario axe terrestre axe transverse de un hyperbola :axe transverso de una hyperbola axe visual axenic :axenico(s) / axenica(s) axenisation :axenization axes de Euler axes eulerian :axes eulerianos axes perpendicular :axes perpendiculares axial :axial(es) axialitate axilla axilla del folio axillari :axillario(s) / axillaria(s) axilliflor :axilliflor(es) axillifolie :axillifolio(s) / axilifolia(s) axinella axinella polypoide axiologia axiologic :axiologico(s) / axiologica(s) axiologista axiologo axioma axioma de Archimedes axioma de continuitate axioma del infinitate :axioma de la infinitate axioma del parallelas :axioma de las parallelas axioma indemonstrabile axiomatic :axiomatico(s) / axiomatica(s) axiomatica axiomatisar :axiomatizar axiomatisation :axiomatization axiometro axis axolotl :axolotl [le axon :axon [le axonometria axonometric :axonometrico(s) / axonometrica(s) axoplasma axotemia axungia ayatollah azalea azeotrope :azeotrope [le azeotropia azeotropic :azeotropico(s) / azeotropica(s) Azerbaidjan azide :azide [le azimuth azimuthal :azimuthal(es) azocolorante :azocolorante(s) azocomposito azoic :azoico(s) / azoica(s) azoico azolla azopigmento Azores azotar azotate :azotato(s) / azotata(s) azotation azotic :azotico(s) / azotica(s) azoto azotometro azoturia azteca :azteca sub, adj azur :azuro(s) / azura(s) azur(o) celeste :azur(o) celeste azur obscur :azur(o) obscuro azurar azurato azurite azuro azuro de cobalt azyme :azymo(s) / azyma(s) azymo